


Choices

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally made my own choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

I finally made my own choice.

I spent seventeen years doing what they wanted, being the perfect weapon and sacrifice. But not any longer.

I'm not like Draco. I wasn't born to be bad. I was actually destined to do good, they said.

Tom had the right idea all along, he just didn't have the support, the right people behind him.

Draco and I changed that.

Killing Dumbledore was tricky. Killing Tom was easy. Killing Bellatrix was a pleasure.

Now we rule the Wizarding world. Our dark reign has begun.

I wasn't born to be bad. I chose to be.


End file.
